Studieuses révisions
by Lili76
Summary: Drago se rend compte qu'il a fait erreur une bonne partie de sa vie. Il se rapproche de Harry et de Hermione bien malgré lui, avant de se rendre compte qu'il apprécie la situation. Dramione. Basé sur un fanart de Upthehill


**A nouveau, un fanart de Upthehill m'a fascinée et inspirée.**  
 **Voici donc l'OS qui en résulte !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Il avait fallu attendre que la guerre éclate pour que Drago ne prenne conscience de ses erreurs.

Sur le champ de bataille, il avait soudain compris qu'il avait fait fausse route depuis le départ. Il avait contemplé ses camarades se battant pour survivre, et une étrange émotion lui avait tordu les entrailles.

Il avait croisé les yeux verts de Potter, mais pour une fois, il n'eut pas de bouffée de haine. Juste une immense tristesse de tout ce gâchis. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et un signe d'encouragement, espérant que le brun allait s'en tirer.

Puis, il saisit sa baguette et inspira, avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

De ce jour là, il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il avait parfois des images décousues qui lui revenaient en mémoire, mais il ignorait si c'était réel ou juste la conséquence d'un stress bien trop intense.  
Il se souvenait à un moment avoir protégé Loufoca en la protégeant d'un bouclier. La jeune fille lui avait adressé un sourire doux, avant de retourner se battre rageusement.  
Il avait bousculé la Belette, lui évitant ainsi un Doloris. Il l'avait reçu à sa place et avait serré les dents, sans se plaindre.  
Une jeune Pouffsouffle était tombée devant lui, morte. Il avait contemplé son corps un long moment avant de tuer son agresseur sans ciller.

Puis, il s'était retrouvé à côté de la Miss-je-sais-tout, et cette dernière l'avait ignoré, plongée dans la bataille qu'elle menait avec Avery. Ou McNair.  
Drago s'était placé dos à elle, et il avait assuré ses arrières, sur une impulsion.

De temps en temps, leurs dos entraient en contact et il avait l'impression de retrouver des forces, soulagé qu'elle soit toujours debout.

Puis, Potter avait tué le Serpent. Et le Chaos s'était répandu.  
Mais rapidement, les Aurors avaient commencé à ligoter les Mangemorts encore en vie.

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Granger l'avait retenu et sans un mot lui avait fait signe de rester près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas lâché son poignet.

Au départ, il n'avait pas compris. Il était trop épuisé pour se dégager ou protester, et il s'attendait presque à ce que Granger ne le dépose en cadeau aux pieds d'un Auror, pour une expédition directe pour Azkaban.  
D'autant plus qu'il avait croisé le regard dégoûté de la famille Belette.

Mais il avait compris quand il avait surpris le regard de Fol'Oeil sur la main de Granger. L'homme avait fait la moue et avait tourné le dos avant de partir d'une démarche raide.  
Granger ne comptait pas le livrer. Granger le sauvait bien au contraire.

Il l'avait suivie jusqu'à la silhouette de Potter avachie au sol, et il avait aidé la jeune fille à relever le Sauveur. Sans un mot, il avait prit son ancien ennemi inconscient dans ses bras, s'étonnant de sa légèreté et il avait suivi Granger au pas de course.

Une fois de plus, Potter était à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il attendait sur un siège en compagnie de Granger.

Lorsque le Sauveur avait ouvert les yeux, il avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant, avant d'échanger un long regard avec son amie. Puis, il lui avait sourit avant de se laisser aller sur le lit.

Un Auror s'approcha d'eux, et Hermione attrapa vivement sa main. Harry se redressa sur son lit, aux aguets.  
Quand l'homme du Ministère fit mine de vouloir arrêter Drago, Harry le stoppa d'un geste. Quelques instants plus tard, le Ministre entrait. Hermione entraîna Drago à l'écart, et d'un geste autoritaire elle le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Puis, nerveusement, en parlant sans cesse, elle soigna les coupures qu'il avait au visage.

Drago n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et n'avait pas l'énergie de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se laissait porter, docile.

Avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait, Hermione Granger l'avait soigné et débarbouillé, Potter lui avait serré la main avec un sourire amusé, le Ministre lui avait mis un parchemin attestant de ses actes héroïques et il avait été libre de partir.  
Ses parents étaient à Azkaban, même si sa mère avait de grandes chances de ne pas être condamnée, mais le Manoir restait en ses mains, ainsi que sa fortune.

Le soir même, il était chez lui, dans un Manoir désert et lugubre, tout juste abandonné par les troupes de Voldemort. Un Auror l'avait accompagné pour vérifier que les lieux étaient sûrs, l'avait aidé à placer des sorts de protection, puis avait transplané rapidement.  
Il erra seul pendant quelques jours, n'osant pas sortir de chez lui.

Ce fut Potter qui vint frapper à sa porte. Le Gryffondor le salua, et entra sans faire de manières.

Drago écouta le petit discours de remerciement du Sauveur, et se crispa quand se dernier lui demanda s'il avait des projets d'avenir, un air candide sur ses traits.  
Drago haussa les épaules avant d'avouer qu'il n'avait envie de rien.

Potter lui tendit la Gazette avec un clin d'oeil, puis au moment de partir eut quelques mots qui allaient changer sa vie.  
\- Tu devrais t'inscrire à l'Université Sorcière de Londres. Nous serons beaucoup à y aller.

Drago avait hoché la tête et avait salué Potter.  
De nouveau seul, il s'était emparé de la Gazette et l'avait aussitôt lâché, blême.

En première page, son propre nom s'étalait, réhabilité.  
Drago Lucius Malefoy était désormais un héros de guerre.

C'est ainsi qu'il décida de s'inscrire à l'Université sorcière. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus la solitude, parce qu'il ne supportait plus le Manoir et les souvenirs terribles qui s'y rattachaient.  
Et puis, il voulait remercier Potter de son aide, et Granger de l'avoir soutenu, juste après la bataille.

Le premier jour, lorsqu'il entra, le silence se fit.

Il lui fallut toute son éducation aristocratique pour ignorer le soudain silence qui s'était abattu sur l'amphithéâtre.  
Potter et Granger arrivèrent derrière lui, et se placèrent à ses côtés, et il leur jeta un regard reconnaissant.

Si Potter avait l'air agacé, Granger lui sourit et passa son bras sous le sien, l'obligeant à s'installer avec eux.

Lorsque la Belette entra, il grimaça et s'installa à l'écart, visiblement mécontent.

D'autres anciens de Poudlard arrivèrent peu à peu, et bientôt les conversations reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pensif, Drago observa la jeune femme à ses côtés, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle l'aidait alors qu'il s'était montré aussi terrible avec elle pendant leur scolarité.  
Que Potter l'aide ne le surprenait pas plus que ça, parce qu'ils avaient toujours été liés par une relation étrange... Potter l'aidait comme lui l'aurait fait dans le schéma inverse. Parce que tous les deux ne pouvaient pas concevoir un monde sans l'autre...

Après un mois à l'Université, Drago avait l'impression de revivre.  
Potter et Granger étaient devenus ses amis. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ils avaient tous emménagé ensemble Square Grimmaud.

Contrairement à Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient des bourreaux de travail, et il n'était pas rare que Harry sorte seul s'amuser pendant qu'ils révisaient ensemble.

Drago n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander à Hermione pourquoi elle l'avait aidé malgré leurs relations difficiles à Poudlard. Aussi, il faisait en sorte de se faire pardonner toutes ces années de moqueries au quotidien.

A force de côtoyer les deux Gryffondor, Drago avait vu son monde une fois de plus changer en découvrant qu'Hermione était une sorcière extrêmement talentueuse.  
Lui qui avait cru les histoires de son père selon lesquelles les Sang-pur étaient toujours plus puissant !

Et le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il était de plus en plus heureux entre les deux anciens Gryffondor.

De plus en plus souvent, Drago se surprenait à observer Hermione, fasciné.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu l'ignorer à Poudlard, même si elle était Gryffondor.

La jeune fille était toute en contradiction. Douce et autoritaire, sérieuse et joueuse, amusante et sévère... Dès qu'il pensait avoir cerné sa personnalité, elle se comportait de façon à le perdre à nouveau.

Les meilleurs moments pour Drago avaient lieu à la Bibliothèque.  
Ils s'installaient tous les deux sur une table, livres et parchemins étalés autour d'eux. Mais, de plus en plus souvent, Drago se surprenait à rêver en observant Hermione.

Plongée dans ses révisions, elle se montrait délicieusement expressive. Il notait chaque froncement de sourcil quand elle tombait sur une difficulté, chaque léger sourire quand elle trouvait la solution, chaque crispation de son visage quand elle se concentrait pour écrire sur son parchemin.  
Mais le moment qu'il préférait c'était quand elle réfléchissait.

Quand elle réfléchissait, son cerveau à lui prenait des vacances, victime d'un court-circuit.

Quand elle réfléchissait, Hermione Granger se mordillait la lèvre.

C'était un geste anodin pourtant, juste ses dents qui maltraitaient sa lèvre, qui rougissait sous le traitement. Quelques petits coups de dents, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, et qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait, Drago sentait le désir l'envahir, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle comme un sauvage.

Il avait mis le temps pour le comprendre pourtant, mais maintenant, il ne s'en cachait plus. Enfin dans le secret de son cœur. Il avait parfaitement accepté le fait qu'il avait un sérieux faible pour la jeune femme.

Elle, elle l'ignorait, et c'était parfait ainsi. Parce qu'elle était une amie chère à ses yeux et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir ou la voir se détourner d'elle.  
Et même si ses inquiétudes faisaient de lui un pauvre Pouffsouffle, il s'en moquait.

Il se contentait de rester près d'elle, de lui montrer à quel point il était désolé d'avoir été un idiot à Poudlard. De lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir aidé.

Et lorsqu'ils allaient à la bibliothèque, son cœur cognait sourdement contre ses côtes, parce qu'il savait qu'à un moment elle se mettrait à réfléchir et qu'elle attraperait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches pour la mordiller pensivement.

Lui, il sentirait ses joues chauffer doucement alors qu'il fixerait ses lèvres, fasciné. Et il sentirait le désir lui tirailler les reins comme jamais. Mais il mettrait à profit l'éducation qu'il avait reçue pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments.  
Parfois, il souriait en se disant que Lucius ferait probablement une attaque s'il apprenait à quoi lui servait la précieuse éducation qu'il avait reçue.  
"Père, merci pour votre éducation. Elle m'est bien utile pour cacher que j'ai très envie de sauter sur Granger lorsqu'elle se mordille la lèvre"...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il revint brusquement sur terre en sentant que quelqu'un lui attrapait la main.  
Il sourit en sentant la petite main autoritaire qui le remorquait en pestant.  
\- Granger ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et le lâcha pour se planter devant lui, mains sur les hanches.  
\- Ah quand même ! Tu es dans la lune depuis ce matin !

Drago gloussa. Il nota aussitôt la lueur amusée qui passa dans les yeux d'Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait rire.  
\- Un peu de fatigue. Rien de grave.

Elle pencha la tête puis soupira.  
\- Autant rentrer plutôt que d'aller à la Bibliothèque dans ce cas !

Drago secoua la tête, le mot Bibliothèque suffisant à le faire revenir aussitôt sur terre.  
\- Non, j'ai des choses à terminer.  
\- Bien, suis-moi dans ce cas Malefoy.

Et il la suivit sans dire un mot, sourire aux lèvres.  
Il l'aurait suivi au bout du monde, et elle ne le savait pas.

Ils étaient dans la Bibliothèque depuis à peine une demi-heure, et Drago se rendait compte qu'il avait bien du mal à se concentrer.  
Hermione à ses côtés était plongée dans son travail, prenant frénétiquement des notes, alors qu'il n'avait pas écrit deux lignes.

Il l'observait, et cette fois-ci il ne parvenait même pas à donner le change. Il n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard d'elle.  
Lorsqu'elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre, une vague de chaleur l'engloutit et il sentit ses joues rougir.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione pour lever les yeux de son parchemin vers lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant, puis pencha la tête, inquiète.  
\- Malefoy ?

Drago sursauta et essaya de cacher son trouble, en pure perte.  
\- Malefoy ? Tu es malade ?

Un vent de panique souffla sur lui, alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, perdu.  
Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, mais Hermione Granger n'était pas le genre de fille à laisser tomber. Bien au contraire.  
\- Malefoy ? Drago ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

En entendant son prénom, Drago rougit encore plus, au supplice.  
Ils avaient gardé les habitudes de Poudlard malgré leur amitié. Ils continuaient de se nommer par leurs noms de famille.

Honteux de la situation, Drago se cacha le visage de ses mains, essayant de reprendre contenance.  
Mais comme il était écrit que rien ne devrait lui être épargné, il sentit Hermione se rapprocher de lui et se pencher pour le serrer contre elle, l'enveloppant dans son parfum de vanille.

Il gémit, au supplice. Puis il redressa la tête, pour trouver Hermione proche de lui. Bien trop proche.

Il s'écarta doucement et lui offrit un sourire crispé.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je... Je vais rentrer je pense.

Soucieuse, Hermione plissa le front en le regardant attentivement, puis commença à se mordiller la lèvre, face à lui, provoquant une autre bouffée de chaleur.  
Les yeux dilatés par l'excitation, Drago ne pouvait pas quitter la jeune fille des yeux, bien trop proche de lui pour sa santé mentale.

D'un coup, Hermione écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle s'écarta pour ranger ses affaires, renvoyant les livres à leur place d'un coup de baguette négligeant.  
\- Je te ramène.  
\- Herm... Granger, ça ira.

Mais il savait pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien. Lorsque la jolie brune prenait une décision, elle s'y tenait têtue comme une mule.  
Et elle avait décidé de le torturer involontairement en se collant à lui et en ne lui laissant pas la moindre seconde de répit...

Il fallut toute son énergie à Drago pour se reprendre et suivre Hermione alors qu'ils rentraient Square Grimmaud.  
A peine arrivé, il s'apprêta à grimper à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, mais la main d'Hermione sur son poignet l'arrêta net.

Elle le fixait, et une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux chocolat.

\- Tu croyais que je ne m'apercevrait de rien ?

Perplexe, Drago ne répondit rien, tandis que Hermione se rapprochait un peu de lui.  
\- Depuis combien de temps me vois-tu autrement que comme une amie, Drago ?

L'ancien Serpentard se figea. Il soupira, et ferma les yeux, atterré.  
\- Désolé.

Le rire de gorge de Hermione le fit sursauter, surpris.  
\- Désolé de quoi ?

L'air malicieux de Hermione ramena le sourire sur le visage du blond. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Mais Drago sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de Potter.  
\- Et bien... C'était pas trop tôt !


End file.
